


Even warm hearts can grow cold

by I_am_PeterMan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Matt Murdock, BAMF Peter Parker, Blood and Violence, Chaos, Character Death, Dark Peter Parker, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Peter Parker, Nick Fury Feels, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Clint Barton, Teen Peter Parker, shit ton of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_PeterMan/pseuds/I_am_PeterMan
Summary: After being bit by a radioactive spider, and gaining super powers, Peter Parkers life is destroyed again. Both his aunt and uncle are tragically murdered, and 15 year old Peter is sent to an orphanage. After losing his last blood relatives, Peter becomes colder and more closed off, which causes him to be very violent as he searches for his aunt and uncles killer, while also starting to protect New York from the worst the city has to offer.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Frank Castle & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. A/N

This is my first story that I'm writing. It's my own idea with Peter going down a darker path and he kinda acts like daredevil does in his Netflix series. In case you didn't read the tags and that, this story will be really violent. There will be loads of swearing, graphic descriptions ect. ect. You have been warned. You can give me constructive criticism in the comments, that will be very appreciated tbh. I plan to update this story once every 2 weeks but will try doing an update once every week.


	2. Prologue

BANG! BANG! BANG!

3 loud shots echoed throughout the empty street, the shell casings bouncing off the dirty street. Immediately, the shooter sprinted away, leaving the 2 bodies lying in a pool of their own blood. 

A couple blocks away, a young teenage boy is startled awake, with his enhanced senses hearing the shots and disturbing his sleep. Quickly, the boy, called Peter, gets out of bed and changes into some clothes, prepared to find out what the noise was. As he leaves his apartment building, he his assaulted by the harsh winter weather, causing Peter to shiver violently. With his determination already set on finding the cause of the noise, he chooses to ignore the weather and continues walking in the direction of the noise. As he gets closer, he starts to get a sinking feeling and can hear the faint sound of sirens, filling him with a sense of dread.

Once he arrives at the scene, he is blinded by the flashing red and blue lights, leaving him temporarily blinded until his eyes adjust to the lights. After they adjusted, he sees 2 police men standing by 2 dead bodies. Getting closer to the bodies, he cant help but gag at the stench of blood and piss. He made it this far and wasn't going to give up yet, so he took the last few steps, only to freeze completely as seeing the faces of the two victims; his aunt May and uncle Ben. Peter drops to his knees and starts sobbing, unable to control his feelings. His loud sobs bring the attention of the 2 cops towards him, who start to make their way other to the young kid. One of the cops, an older, blonde man, knelt down to talk to the distraught teen.

"Hi, my name is George Stacy. Can you tell me what your name is?" the officer, now known as George, asks kindly.

"P-p-pe-" he takes a deep breathe, trying to control his emotions. "Peter. Umm Parker. Peter Parker."

"Well Peter, I assume you know these people, so do you mind telling me who they are?" George asked quietly, doing his best to keep Peter calm.

"They're my aunt and uncle. May and Ben Parker. They were... my last family," responded Peter brokenly.

Georges heart broke at hearing that this teenager no longer has an family. "I'm so sorry Peter. I promise I will get the man responsible for this."

All Peter did was nod, unable to form any words.

After a while, Peter was led into the police car by Mr. Stacy and was taken to the station, where he sat and waited for CPS to arrive. Peter stared at the wall in front of him, blankly, waiting for CPS to come and take him to an orphanage. A couple hours later, 2 people walked into the station, both in smart suits. 1 was a tall, slim woman who didn't look older than 30, which long, straight brown hair. The other person was a small, but bulky Asian man with a buzz cut. After talking to Mr. Stacy, who pointed towards him, they made their way over to him. The woman sat down on the bench next to Peter and started talking about his situation and what will happen to him.

"Hey, my name is Joslyn and this is Kim. We're here to take you to a orphanage. There is only one that is able to take you in as the rest are full. It's on the edge of queens and you are able to stay there till you are 18, unless you are adopted by a family," Joslyn told the boy.

All Peter did was nod along to show he was listening. Once they finished talking to Peter, they went back to George Stacy and eventually left with Peter in their car, heading towards the orphanage. After around 30 minutes of driving, they car came to a stop and the 2 CPS workers got out of the car and headed towards the door of the orphanage. Peter followed suit and took a look at what would be his new home, probably till he was 18. It was quite large and very old. It had vines crawling up the sides and Peter was surprised that this building was accepted to be an orphanage, as it looked to be in such a shit condition. They made their way up the stairs, knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a couple minutes of waiting, and another knock on the door, an old woman answered the door.

"Hey, we have Peter here for you, Mrs Aldrin," Joslyn said kindly.

"Oh, okay. Let him come in. I assume you will be back tomorrow with his stuff?" asked Mrs Aldrin.

"Yes we will. We'll see you tomorrow Peter," replied Kim, directing a soft, warm smile at Peter.

With that, Joslyn and Kim left, leaving Peter in his new 'home', if he could ever call it that. Once they were out of sight, the door was slammed, startling Peter. As he turned around, he was met with a harsh glare, causing him to flinch at the look.

"Listen here, brat," spat Mrs Aldrin. "As long as you live here, you will do as I tell you. That means you will help make all the kids meals, wash everything up and clean everything. Do I make myself clear?" Mrs Aldrin asked, venomously.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Peter, nervously. He then walked off to wear he was told his room was. As he entered, he closed the door behind him, slid down to the floor and started sobbing, wondering why life hated him so much.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write but I've got more ideas now so hopefully, I will be able to write more often and get chapters uploaded every week. Hope you all enjoy and please leave feedback, it is gratefully appreciated. This is also a lot longer than the previous chapter, with over 3,500 words. I plan for all the chapters to be quite long, with them being a minimum 1,500 words.

Rain pelted the window of the orphanage. The trees shook violently, causing leaves to fly everywhere. Lightning thundered outside, illuminating the small boy curled up in the bed. Tear stains could be seen on the teens face. The boy started to shake in his sleep, thrashing around, whispering for someone.

Suddenly, the boy jolted awake, desperately trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. Peter quickly scanned his environment, calming down slightly after realising he was just having a nightmare. Luckily, he didn't have to share a room with any of the other kids, so he didn't have to worry about possibly waking anyone up. After getting his breathing under control, Peter checked his phone, seeing that it was 4:37 am. With a sigh, the teen got out of bed, knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep for the rest of the night. Quietly, Peter made his way into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water, careful not too wake anybody else up. Peter relished the feeling of the cold liquid down his throat, only taking 2 big gulps to finish drinking the water. A satisfactory sigh escaped his lips as he washed the glass and put it away.

Once he got back to his room, it was almost 5 am. Knowing that he would have to be up at 5:45 to make everybodys, breakfast and lunch for the day, Peter chose to scroll through his phone to pass the time. After scrolling through his phone for nearly an hour, his alarm went off, causing him to get out of bed and go back down to the kitchen to start the day. Peter started making the kids lunches for today. He was told the previous night what each kid had for their lunch and their breakfast. There was 5 other kids at the orphanage but only had to make breakfast and lunch for the 4 kids that were younger than him. It was a little after six by the time he had finish making everyones lunch. He started making their breakfast as the kids started coming down, thanking him as they took their meal. By 6:30, everybody was down stairs and eating, with Peter just starting his breakfast.

Luckily, it was Friday so Peter only had 1 day of school. Despite this, he still hated going, wishing he could just take a break. At 7 am, Peter took a quick shower, put some clothes on and left to get to school on time. The orphanage was further away from his school than the apartment so he had to leave earlier to get there on time. Peter was thankful for the extra long journey as it gave him time to just be by himself as he listens to music. The teen eventually began to start thinking about his current situation, trying to find different ways to stay out of the orphanage for as long as he could.

By the time he got to Midtown High, It was 8:30, meaning it would take him an hr and 15 mins daily to get to school. With a sigh, Peter made his way up the stairs and into the school. He turned his music up to help drown out the sound of his noisy pupils. Peter made it to his locker and took out all the necessary books he needed for the day. As he closed his locker, his best friend, Ned, was standing there, waiting for him.

"Hey Peter," greeted the Filipino boy.

"Hi," peter responded solemnly.

"Wow! What's up dude?" Ned asked, curious as to why his friend sounded dead.

The teen looked around, making sure there was nobody with eager ears waiting around. Seeing that there wasn't, he looked back to Ned and began to tell him about last night. "Uh, so, May and Ben, they d-" Peter took a breathe to control his emotions, refusing to cry in school. "They, they died."

Immediately, Ned pulled Peter into a tight hug, knowing how much Peter loved them and how hard this must be for him. Peter melted into the hug, relishing in Neds warmth and comfort. Ned new that words wouldn't do anything so he just continued to hug Peter until the teen started to move away.

"Thanks buddy," the teen said softly, with a small, genuine smile.

"Anytime. No matter what, I'll always be there for you when you need me."

Not too long after their small conversation, the bell rang causing the 2 boys to head to their homeroom. As they entered the classroom, the instantly made it to the back of the room to their usual seats next to the loner of the school, Michelle Jones, who was reading a book. The 2 boys took their seats and started chatting about nerd stuff, like superheroes and star wars. A couple minutes later, their teacher walked into the class, causing all chatter to stop. The teacher took the register and then started talking about some school announcements. Finally, he got to his last announcement, gaining the attention of all of his students.

"Ok class, this is a big announcement. Today, u won't be doing your normal timetable. The school is going to be doing 3 big tests. The pupil with the highest score overall, will be getting an internship at Stark industries!" exclaimed the teacher.

Instantly, the class exploded into chatter about the possibility of interning at SI. The teacher, knowing how excited the kids would be, decided to let them talk amongst themselves as he started handing the tests out, face down. After 5 minutes, the teacher stopped all the kids chatter, explaining how the tests would work.

"So you have 3 tests to take. The first is going to be a maths/physics test. The second will be biology/chemistry test. And the last test is a engineering test. Each test will be taken every 2 lessons, so you guys won't be missing out on your break and lunch. If you finish the test before the break, just sit in your seat quietly and check your answers. That will be all. You may start now."

With that, the kids turned over their first test and started work. Peter really wanted this, as it would allow him to do what he loves while also gives him an excuse to not stay at the orphanage. Each test was 2 hrs long so it was expected to be hard. Many students could be heard letting out frustrated sighs as they struggled with the questions. However, Peter didn't find any of this that difficult, which surprised him. He knew he was a lot smarter than everyone else, his teachers kept telling him so. But he still expected to struggle with the tests, as they were for finding interns at SI. Despite his thinking, Peter was breezing through the questions. It was almost an hour into the test and Peter was nearly finished with the test. He had 5 questions left to finish and was feeling really great about the whole test. With 40 minutes left, Peter had finished his test and decided to look through to make sure he hadn't made any mistakes. After finding that he had made no mistakes, Peter put his head on his desk and closed his eyes.

Ned looked at the clock and saw that the bell was going to ring soon, so he turned to his left and nudged his best friend awake. Slowly, the brown haired teen groggily woke up. Peter gave a small nod of his head to Ned and proceeded to stretch to help him feel more awake. Soon after he was woken up, the bell left and the sounds of scraping chairs, loud chatter and stampeding feet. Peter, Ned and Michelle were the last ones to leave, a lot more calmer than the rest of their classmates. Peter and Ned started discussing the test with Michelle following behind, reading her book. As they got to the end of the hall, they split off, with Michelle heading to the library and Peter and Ned heading to the cafeteria.

The 2 boys found an empty table and sat down, continuing their discussion on the tests and the possibility of interning at Stark Industries.

"Hey, how did you find the test? You fell asleep with like, 30 minutes left."

"Uh, yeah I did. I found the test quite easy to be honest. I was kinda surprised. Like I know I'm smarter than most people, teachers keep telling me so, but I thought I would still struggle as it was for SI,"

Ned chucked at his very modest friend. "Dude. You're not just 'smarter' than everybody else. You are literally a genius in the making. You have one of the highest IQs in the world, period. You will definitely get the internship."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He wasn't used to being told that exactly how smart he was, so he didn't really know how to react. "Yeah, I guess so."

With that, they continued talking about the tests they still had left. After 10 minutes more of chatting, the bell rang, causing everyone to head back to their class to complete the next test. The day stayed like that for Peter: Finish the test early, fall asleep, get woken up by Ned, talk about the test, then complete the next one. It was nearly the end of the day and the teacher had collected all of the tests.

"Right, now that you have completed all the tests, they will be marked over the weekend and we will tell you who has the highest overall score on Monday, and will begin interning at SI 2 weeks later. You guys are dismissed now."

All the kids rushed out the room, eager to get home and start their weekend. Peter and Ned walked to their lockers to empty out all of their books, then left school together. Peter had got a text at lunch from Joslyn, telling him to head to his old apartment after school to collect his stuff, and he would meet them there. So Peter walked the familiar journey to his apartment after saying goodbye to Ned, who got picked up by his mum.

The journey from Midtown High School and his old apartment was a lot shorter than his new route, with it being only 20 minutes. By the time he got there, it was 4:30 and CPS workers were waiting for him outside the entrance.

"Hey Peter," greeted Joslyn.

"HI Peter. How are you?" asked Kim.

"Hey Jos, Kim. Um, I'm doing as good as I can, to be honest," replied Peter, rocking on the back of his heels.

"Shall we get your stuff now?"

All Peter did was nod and entered the building, taking the stairs up to his apartment. As they reached the 3rd floor, Peter took a left and went to the 2nd door, unlocking it and holding it open for Jos and Kim. Kim handed Peter a sports bag and let him put all the stuff he wanted to keep, The boy went straight for his room, packing all his clothes, then all the science books he read. After that, he walked back into the living room, looking at the pictures of him, May and Ben. A few lonely tears escaped his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away and composed himself. Peter took some of the photos and carefully placed them in a separate compartment.

Once Peter collected all the stuff he wanted, he made his way towards the door, with the 2 CPS workers following behind. As soon as everyone was out, Peter locked up the apartment and took the key off his keychain, handing it to Jos. They made their way out of the apartment and into the car, heading to the orphanage.

The drive to the orphanage was shorter than it normally would be, getting their in only 30 mins, due to the lack of traffic. Personally, Peter would of preferred there to be the normal New York traffic, wanting to spend as little time at the orphanage as he could. The car stopped in front of the stairs. As Peter got out, he thanked both Joslyn and Kim, then closed the door and made his way up the filthy stairs.

When Peter entered the house, he was met by Mrs Aldrins intense stare. Peter had to hold back a sigh, knowing she would punish him for it. _God, I hate it here and its not even been 24 hrs._ Peter thought internally.

"I want you to start making dinner. Now," Mrs aldrin demanded Peter.

"Yes Ma'am," replied Peter, monotonously.

Peter hurriedly stored his bag in his room then proceeded to start making dinner for everyone. The oldest boy, Harley, never ate dinner at the same time as everyone else, so he was only cooking for him and the 4 kids younger than him: Sadé (14), Angel (11), Talia (9) and Zahra (8). He was supposed to cook, Spaghetti Bolognese, which was something he used to help May cook. Peter got straight to work, grabbing out all the ingredients he would need, along with the equipment. 50 minutes later, Peter had finished cooking dinner and prepping the table. Now all the kids, minus Harley, was at the table enjoying the meal, and happily by the sounds the kids were making. After everyone finished their meal, and complementing Peter on his amazing cooking, the teen washed up.

By 7 pm, Peter had retreated to his room for the night. He took the bag out from under his bed and started putting all his clothes away, whilst also stacking up his books on the nearby shelf. Carefully, Peter took out the photos he took and placed them at the end of the shelf. After everything was put away, Peter took the Engineering Physics book by Tony Stark, and started reading it, making notes whenever he felt like it. An hour later, Peter put the book down, letting his mind rest. Knowing there wasn't much else he could, Peter quietly snuck out of the orphanage, using his spider abilities to help.

Peter landed safely on the sidewalk. He glanced back up at the orphanage, making sure no one saw him. Once the coast was clear, Peter pulled his hood up and started walking, with no destination of any in mind. The teen felt himself relax as the cold winter wind pressed against his exposed skin. Aimlessly, Peter wandered New York, content with just feeling the NY weather against him.

Soon enough, thanks to his now enhanced metabolism, Peter started feeling hungry again. He noticed that he wasn't that far from Eddie's pizza, so he started to make his way over there. 5 minutes later, he reached the pizza place, and walked inside. The ringing of the bell above the door sounded throughout the small place. Peter walked up to the counter and started to order his pizza.

"Hey, can I get the large pizza with extra pepperoni please?" Peter asked kindly, with a friendly smile at Eddie.

"Sure thing Petey. You want a drink with that as well?" Eddie responded.

"Uh yh, 7up please. Oh and you gotta stop with that nickname," Peter replied with a chuckle.

"Alright, that's $15, it should be done in 5-10 minutes." Peter handed over the money. "And you've been asking me to stop for over a year now. Never gonna happen," Eddie finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

With the small conversation over, Peter took a seat in the small table they had, scrolling through his phone as he waited for his pizza. After collecting his pizza, Peter left and started looking for a nice place to rest and eat. A couple minutes later, Peter found a nice building where he could sit on at the top. He made his way into the grimy alley way. With a quick look behind him and finding no one there, Peter used his new abilities and jumped onto the rood of the building. He sat down, with his feet dangling over the edge and the pizza on his. 

As he opened the box, the delicious smell of pizza flooded his senses, causing the teen to let out a delightful sigh as he began eating.

A couple hours later of wandering New York, Peter made his way back to the orphanage and climbed through the window into his room. Looking at the time on his phone, He saw it was nearing midnight. Despite it being the weekend, he knew he would still need to get up early to make everyone's breakfast, so he decided to go to sleep.

The weekend was very boring. He would do the same each day: Wake up early to make breakfast, leave shortly after breakfast and then comeback later in the day to make dinner. He would then sneak out after locking the door to his room.

Soon enough, it was Monday and he was making his way to school, his mind constantly thinking about the announcement of who will get the SI internship. As usual, once he entered Midtown high, he went straight to his locker, meeting Ned waiting for him. They did their secret handshake and started talking about the internship, whilst Peter grabbed out his necessary books for the day. 

Peter and Ned walked into their homeroom after the bell went, sitting in their seats at the back of the class. They were one of the first ones in, so they chatted as they waited for everyone else to enter. Once their teacher entered, the chatter of the class stopped, everyone eager to find out who got the internship. After the teacher had done the register, he cleared his throat, getting ready to speak.

"Like I said on Friday, all the papers were marked over the weekend and we know who got the overall highest mark. You will still get your tests back so you can see how well you did, even if you aren't the one who will get the internship. So, the person who will be interning at Stark industries, starting in 2 weeks is..." the teacher paused for suspense. All the kids eagerly leaned forward in their seats. "Peter Parker," the teacher enthusiastically announced, clapping as he said, causing the rest of the class to follow. Peter had a small smile on his face as Ned congratulated him.

Once the clapping stop, the teacher handed out the marked tests to everyone. Peter looked at the score on his test and was shocked when he saw he got 100% on all 3 tests.

The rest of the day was uneventful. His classes were boring due to how easy he found them and after school, he went back to the orphanage, were he done the same thing he had done over the weekend; make dinner, lock his room after and sneak out.

The next 2 weeks leading to his internship went by in a blur, and now it was the weekend before he started. After he made breakfast, Peter left the orphanage to hang out with Ned and build a new Lego set he got. By the time he arrived at Neds, it was nearly 11. They spent the next few hours building the Lego set while talking about star wars. Soon it was 4:30 o'clock and Peter had to leave to get back to the orphanage. As he was walking back, he passed the police station that George Stacy worked on. Deciding that he could use his super speed to get back to the orphanage on time, he walked into the station.

He walked up to the register in the police station, and politely asked the receptionist for Mr. Stacy. After a couple minutes of waiting, Mr Stacy came into view. Once he saw Peter was their waiting for him, he let out a soft sigh, knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey Peter, lets go somewhere a bit more quiet," he led the teen to a quiet hallway and took of his police cap.

"Thanks for coming. I came to ask if you had found anything on my aunt and uncles killer?" Peter asked quietly, afraid of the answer he might get.

"I'm sorry Peter, but we haven't. I've been trying but there hasn't been much luck. I wish I had better news."

"Thanks for trying. It's not your fault."

With that, Peter left the station and made his way back to the orphanage, using his super speed and short cuts through alleys to get back on time.

After dinner, Peter, as usual, snuck out. This time though, he had a goal in mind. He made his way back to the station with his hood up and a balaclava covering his face. Making his way to the back of the station, he climbed up the wall and onto the roof. Looking around to see where he could enter, he saw a vent cover and made his way over. Using some of his super strength, he puled the cover off and climbed in, placing the cover back on as to avoid any unwanted suspicion. Crawling through the vents, Peter made his way to the evidence room, using the open vent covers to help find his way.

15 minutes later, after getting lost several times, he found the evidence room. Peter used his heightened senses to see if the room was clear. Once he knew it was, he quietly opened the vent cover and dropped down onto the floor. Carefully, he started to make his way through the isles of evidence boxes. Suddenly, Peter stopped, spotting a camera in the corner of his eye. With a quick jump, Peter stuck to the ceiling, making his way through the room using the ceiling to avoid the cameras. Once he got to the isle beginning with Ps, he dropped down and starting looking for Parker. After a minute of searching, he found the file. 

Quickly, the teen left the station and made his way back onto the roof. After placing the cover back on the vent, Peter looked inside the file. There wasn't much, but it was enough for him to start. Peter felt himself smirk at this small victory and started to head back to the orphanage.


	4. A/N sorry

Sorry that I haven't updated the next chapter yet. I've been going through some stuff the past 2 weeks that I've been dealing with that. I've also had quite the writers block but I'll try and get it updated by the end of the week. I'm close to finishing up so hopefully it will e done. It won't be as long as the previous one but still minimum 1.5k words.


	5. Chapter 2

Peter was always told he was smart. He knew it too. His parents were both scientists, so it was no surprise that he also followed in that path. HIs mum, Mary, specialised in biology, whilst his dad, Richard, specialised in chemistry. Peter himself much preferred physics, and excelled in that the most. Mary and Richard were very proud of how smart their sun was, and would always challenge him with work much above what his peers would do.

After his parents tragically died in a plane crash when he was 7, he went to live with his aunt and uncle. Despite them not having as luxurious jobs as his parents, they still did their best to help Peter with his learning. They both knew he was already much smarter then either of them, so instead of trying to teach him, they would by books meant for much older people. They would also buy him books about or by his favourite scientists and engineers.

Despite him being so smart, Peter often found himself doing rather dumb things, but he would always blame his curiosity.

As he landed back into his room at the orphanage, his mind was already thinking of a plan for his mission. He knew he had to be smart and patient as to avoid getting caught. His quickly put-together plan involved making a suit to hide his identity, always work at night and get a first aid kit in case he ever got injured.

Almost an hour later, Peter knew everything he needed. All he had to do now was buy everything and put it together. He knew it would be a while before he got everything so Peter had to be patient. Not long after he finished his 'research', he went to sleep.

Eventually, the weekend had ended and Peter was on his way to school again. Over the last 2 weeks, Peter enjoyed the longer journey to school. It gave him time to just be with himself. The cold winter air helped relax the teen and he was thankful for that. His time walking to and back from school, and when he would sneak out the orphanage, were the only real times he found peaceful now. The orphanage was hell, constantly being bossed around by Mrs. Leeds and belittled by the eldest kid, Harley. And while school wasn't as bad as the orphanage, he was always small and nerdy, so he would get bullied. Most kids stopped their bullying a long time ago, however 1 kid never stopped. Flash Thompson.

Soon enough, Peter arrived at school and met up with Ned by his locker as usual. They did their handshake and headed to homeroom.

Eventually, it was lunch and so far, Peters day had been pretty boring. As he sat down for his lunch, his spider sense went off, causing Peter to let out a sigh. Ever since he got his new 'abilities', he had developed a 6th sense that warned him of danger. The only time it would go off during school was when Flash was coming.

"Fuck sake," Peter said under his breath.

Flash shoved the smaller teen to the grown, causing Flash's 'friends' to laugh. "Puny Parker. How are you on this fine day?" The bully asked, smirking at his antics.

"Oh just great, Eugene. How about you?"

Flash's friends were all surprised. Everyone knew flashes real name and also how much he hated it, so everyone just called him by his nickname, Flash.

The bully picked Peter up by his collar and punched him in the gut, winding him. "What did you say? It's Flash to you, Parker!" The taller boy shouted.

Flash and his goons walked away, leaving Peter moaning on the school cafeteria floor. Slowly, Peter got up off the floor and made his way to the nearest bathroom. Once he was in, he looked around to make sure no one else was here, then lifted his top to check for any bruising. There was a small bruise showing, but knew it would be healed by the time he got to the internship. He left the bathroom and went back to the cafeteria. As Peter took a seat, Ned gave him a look of concern. Peter just shook his head and gave him a reassuring smile. Eventually the bell went and the 2 boys went to their last 2 classes.

The bell rang, causing Peter to flinch at the unexpected noise. Peter had a small smile on his face as he left school. He was starting his internship today, which meant he would spend less time at the orphanage and more time doing something he loved. He received a text in the morning from someone at Stark industries, presumably the receptionist, telling him that someone would be sent to pick him up and drive him to the internship. He was told the car he was looking for was a black Cadillac CTS. The car was easy enough to find as it stood out.

Peter walked down the stairs and towards the car parked on the sidewalk. When Peter got to the car, he knocked on the front window. The window rolled down to reveal a smart but tough looking man. He dressed in a nice, expensive suit and was on the quite big looking, making Peter think he was a security guard of some sort.

"Are you Peter Parker?"

"Uhh yeah, Yeah. That's me."

"Get in. I was told to pick you up for your internship." 

"Okay. That's nice. Thanks...." Peter trailed off, looking for a name.

"Happy. And, sure is. Now lets go. I've got a busy schedule and don't want to make you let on your first day. Traffic is gonna be a nightmare," the driver, now known as Happy said.

Peter got into the back of the car and put his earphones in, preparing to listen to music for the ride, sensing that Happy wasn't really a talkative person. Almost an hour later, Happy drove into Stark Industries parking lot.

"Alight kid, here's your stop. Enjoy yourself and don't cause any trouble."

"Sure thing. Thanks for the ride."

As soon as Peter got out of the car, he was mesmerized by the tower. He had only ever saw it from afar and never got to see its beauty up close. Peter quickly shook his head and pushed the doors into Stark Tower.

The reception area was massive. There were several reception desks with people working at them, he could see 6 elevators with people constantly coming in and out of them. Peter walked over to the closest desk and got the receptionists attention.

"HI, I'm Peter Parker and I'm here for an internship," Peter told the lady at the desk kindly.

The lady searched something on her computer and once she was satisfied, she replied to the boy. "Okay, someone will be down shortly to give you a little tour and explain what you will be doing here. Please take a seat if you want."

The teen made his way over to the sitting area and waited for someone to meet him. A few minutes later, a young blonde teen, with glasses, walked over to Peter.

"Peter Parker?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hey, I'm Gwen Stacy and I'll be helping you today." Gwen then handed Peter a badge, "This is your badge. Don't lose it, ever. Mr. Stark has a very strict rule on not reprinting badges."

"Got it. Oh, what does the colour mean?" Peter asked, noticing his badge had red stripe going across the bottom.

Gwen smiled. "Good questions. Every badge has a specific colour that allows them access to certain places. White is the lowest, which is given to tour groups and other business people that have come to negotiate and talk with the higher ups. They can only access bathrooms and need someone with a purple badge or higher to take them to other floors. Red is for interns and receptionists. They grant u access to the first 30 floors. Purple is for regular scientists and tour guides. They have access to floors up to level 60. Black is for head scientists, higher ups in SI and other important people that help with the company. And finally Gold. They have access to the whole tower. Only the Avengers and their family or loved ones have those, although some Gold access have certain restrictions to places."

"Okay, got it," Peter says as he lets out a small chuckle at all the information he was told, in such a short period of time. 

"Let's show you were you will be working then," Gwen says as she starts walking towards one of the many elevators.

As they entered the elevator, Gwen pressed the button to go to level 27. Once they got to the level they wanted, they walked out into a busy workshop. Peter was left speechless at all the equipment and tools that was here. He knew SI would have really expensive tools, but seeing them up close and knowing he would be able to use them was very different. 

Gwen started making her way through the workshop, causing the teen to shake himself from his amazement. She then stopped at an empty workspace.

"Right, this will be your workspace. You have access to all the tools and materials on this floor for your projects. Like everyone else here, you will also have a partner who you will work with very often. And here she comes."

"Hey Gwen. Who's this?" the mystery girl asked, pointing towards Peter.

"Hey. This is Peter and he will be your partner now," Gwen replied, smiling at the girl.

The girl turned to face Peter, her platinum blonde hair whipped across her body. She stuck out her hand, which Peter took. "Hey Peter, I'm Felicia. Felicia Hardy. We are going to have so much fun together," Felicia purred, with a smirk on her face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..... Really sorry that this chapter is a week late. I think I'm better so it should be every 2 weeks maximum that you guys will have to wait for a new chapter, hopefully less then 2 weeks. Next chapter should start to see Peter begin his mission/fighting crime. I have a specific idea that I'm going for with for Peter actually becoming Spider-Man.


	6. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a Instagram account where I post Marvel and DC facts everyday. If you could please go and follow it, that would be appreciated. @marvelndcfact5 is the account.

Peters first day of his internship was just him learning to use the tools he had access to, along with the design programmes he would be using. Felicia would help him throughout, demonstrating how to use each tool and giving him tips if he needed it, which he rarely did, surprising the blonde at how quickly and easy Peter got used to the tools.

As he left Stark Industries, he started making his way back to the orphanage. On his way back, he stopped in a pharmacy to buy a first aid kit, the start of his mission. Once he got back to orphanage, he quickly hid the first aid kit in a secret compartment in his drawers.

The next day at school, Peter was constantly distracted at school. It was so bad that even Ned noticed his friends strange behaviour. The sun beamed down onto the schools field. After siting down at an empty bench, enjoying the rare sunny day during the winter of New York, Ned decided to address his friends abnormal behaviour.

"Hey dude, what's up with you today? You've been super distracted all day. Is it something to do with the internship?" Ned asked directly.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Peter let out a nervous laugh. "Uh yeah, kinda. There's this girl and-"

Before he could finish, Ned excitedly interrupted him.

"Ohhh, I see," Ned started laughing. "You've got a crush on this girl."

"What?! No, not at all. She's just super cool and I really enjoyed talking to her," Peter tried to explain, but his blushed cheeks told Ned differently.

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say buddy," Ned finished, patting his friend on the shoulder. "So how was the internship?"

For the rest of lunch, the 2 boys talked about the internship and the possible inventions Peter could make.

At the end of the day, there was no sleek, black car waiting for him. He was told that yesterday was a one off; done to make sure that they didn't get an imposter in the tower. So Peter made his long journey into Manhattan, heading in the direction of the building that towered over the rest of New York, that shone in the sunlight like a beacon of hope and safety. To make sure he made it on time, Peter took shortcuts, using parkour and his spider abilities to get there quicker.

Soon enough, Peter slowed his pace once he was a couple blocks away from the tower. He meandered his way through the busy sidewalk, elegantly making his way towards the tower. Peter pushed open the glass doors, the warm, calm nature of the reception area contrasting the cold and busy nature of outside. He walked into the nearest elevator and headed up to level 27 for his internship.

The elevator doors opened and Peter walked out, heading over to his work station. He placed his bag under his desk and logged on. As he waited to log on, Peter made his way over to the small common area on the floor and making some coffee. Another mug joined his at the kettle was boiling. He looked up to see who it belong to and instantly smiled seeing Felicia.

"Hey Felicia. How are you?"

"Hey Pete. I'm good. How about you?" Felicia replied, leaning against the counter.

"I'm alright I guess."

"That's good," the blonde said as she filled her mug up with coffee. "Let me know if you need any help."

Peter took the pot and started filling his mug up, "Will do."

They both went back to their work station. Peter looked at the work he had to do for the week. Majority of the work interns did was looking at ways to improve old SI products and occasionally making some of their ideas. He took a sip of his coffee and got to work, looking at ways he could improve an old Stark Industries phone.

By the time he was getting ready to leave, he had found a way to make the phone thinner while also making the battery life last longer, as well as improving the camera quality. Leaving the tower, Peter had to wait a couple seconds to get adjusted to cold breeze. As it was winter, the night was close to taking over New York earlier then it normally would. The teen was hungry so as he was on his way back, he stopped to grab himself a cheesesteak.

Quickly, Peter found himself a rooftop to enjoy his meal. He knew that he would be late back and that Mrs. Aldrin will shout and scream at him, but Peter didn't care. He was glad to have some peace in his life right now. With his enhanced vision, Peter was able to see miles of New York clearly. The bright lights shone in the dark night, proving why it's called 'the city that never sleeps'. Peter remembered when he thought he would never be able to do normal things again.

* * *

_Peter had just gotten home from his field trip at oscorp tower. Ever since he was bitten by a spider in one of the labs, he had started to get a migraine. Ben noticed that his nephew was looking horrible. HIs skin was starting to go a ghostly pale and sweat was dripping from his eyebrows._

_"Hey Peter. You okay? You look terrible," Ben said, concern lacing his words._

_"Uh yeah, just got a bit of a headache. I'm just gonna get some rest," Peter replied, sounding out of breath._

_"Ok, feel better."_

_With that, Peter headed straight to his room. As soon as his head hit his pillows, he passed out._

_Peter jolted from his bed, gasping for breath. Sweat trickled down his face as he took in large amounts of air. He noticed he couldn't see anything so he tried to open his eyes. Peter was left confused as he was unable to. Slow, he moved his hand to force his eyelids to open. However, instead of making contact with his eyelids, his fingers touched his eye. Peter started freaking out at the knowledge he couldn't see._

_In Peters panic, everything started getting louder, his clothes started feeling like sand paper, and he could taste everything in the air. Instantly, the teen ripped off his clothes, covered his ears with his hands, curled up into a ball and started rocking. More tears fell, leaving tracks on his cheeks. Nearly an hour later and the teen passed out again from exhaustion._

_It was nearing midday when Peter woke up again. In his dazed state, he was unable to figure out how he ended up on the floor by his door and why he was just in his boxers. As he started to wake up more, the events of last night started flashing through his mind. HIs breathing quickened up remembering what happened, only for him to calm down after_ _realizing everything was normal again: He could see, his clothes felt comfortable, his hearing wasn't picking up on everything and he couldn't taste everything in the air again._

_Peter let out a sigh of relief and got himself off the ground, looking for some clean clothes to put on. Just as he was about to put on his shirt, he caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror and froze. Slowly, Peter walked in front of the mirror and was shell shocked. Somehow, overnight, Peter had developed muscles. A sculptured 6 pack, with biceps that would make any athlete jealous._

* * *

Peter was brought out of his memories by a shrill cry piercing the night sky. Without hesitation, Peter ran to the source of the noise.

With a final jump to another building, Peter perched on the edge of the rooftop, peering into the dark alley. Peter saw 3 guys and 1 frightened woman, cowering in fear as the men stalked her, like a predator would their prey. He let out a feral growl, knowing what the men were planning on doing. He knew he had to do something and fast. The police would take too long so he would have to deal with the situation himself. 

Quickly, Peter made a plan of attack. The man closest to the opening of the alley would have to be taken out first, allowing the woman to escape. He would be easy to deal with as he had no weapons. The other 2, Peter had to be careful about. The biggest one, who looked to be the leader of the group had a small knife and the guy furthest from the opening had a metal bat. He would take out the leader and leave the bat guy to last.

Happy with his plan, Peter pulled his hood up, trying to hide as much of his identity as he could right now. 

With one last calming breath, Peter leapt off the roof and landed on thug number 1, creating an opening for the woman. Noticing her still form, he knew he would have to get her into action.

"RUN!" Peter yelled, making his voice deeper.

That woke the woman up from her stupor, and without needing to be told twice, she sprinted out of the alley, leaving Peter and the 2 armed thugs left.

Deciding not to let them get the first move, Peter sprinted towards the thug with the knife, using his enhanced speed to close the 20 meter gap in less then a second. He went straight for the arm with weapon and knocked it out of his hand, then proceeded to throw the thug over his shoulder. This left just him with the last thug to deal with. The thug sent a wild swing towards Peter, hoping to knock him out. To the man's surprise, Peter caught the bat, ripped it out of the thugs hands and tossed it behind him. Peter then sent a strong push kick to the thug, causing him to crash into the bins and knocking him out in the process.

Just as Peter was getting ready to jump onto a roof and disappear, his spider sense spiked, alerting of a threat behind. He spun around and saw the leader back up, holding the bat that was previously discarded.

"Fuck," Peter muttered under his breath.

The thug sent a swing aiming for Peter's head. The teen was fed up with him so as the bat was coming to his head, he raid his right arm, tensing. As soon as the metal bat made contact with the teens arm, it snapped in 2. The thug stood rooted to the spot, completely shocked. Without hesitating, Peter swept his legs out and punched his head on the way down. Showing no mercy, Peter continued his assault, going after the thugs head and body. 

Peter stopped with his ruthless assault of punches to grab the man's arm and twisting it, causing the man to hiss in pain. "If you, or any of your friends try to touch any body else like you were planning on doing to that lady, I'll break the other one," Peter said menacingly.

"Wh-wha-what? The other one?" replied the man breathlessly, still in immense pain.

Peter then snapped the mans arm, causing him to scream in agony. Immediately, Peter jumped onto the roof and disappeared into the night.


	7. Really sorry A/N

I'm going to be starting college soon so the updates will be a lot less regularly. I already got work to do that I can't focus on and I'm already stressed as fuck and have accepted that I will probably fail. I'll update whenever I can. Sorry if it takes super long for updates.


End file.
